It is typical for a company in the agricultural seed industry to generate one or more research plots in order to evaluate certain seed varieties. Such seed varieties may include, but need not be limited to, seeds from a specific source, genotype, population, and/or breeding line. In such a manner, researchers may evaluate characteristics of the plants growing in the research plot, as well as characteristics of any crops produced from the plants. In some instances these characteristics may be compared to plants grown from different seed varieties in the research plot. Thus, certain experiments may require a researcher to plant many different seed varieties in the research plot at approximately the same time. Additionally, a researcher may desire to plant various seed varieties in relatively close proximity to other seed varieties.
Traditional research plot planting is a largely manual process. Conventional techniques require seed samples to be packaged in small paper coin envelopes, which are manually opened at the desired planting locations in order to deposit the seed samples for planting research plots. In many instances this is accomplished by using a mobile planter transport device that transports a research seed planter configured to carry a seed planting operator. FIG. 1 shows a typical prior art research seed planter 10, configured to carry a seed planting operator to plant two rows of seed in a research plot. A similar research planter is available, for example, from ALMACO of Nevada, Iowa. The research seed planter 10 of FIG. 1 is configured to be pulled behind a mobile planter transport device, in this case a tractor operated by a tractor operator. As shown in the figure, the typical prior art research seed planter 10 includes a planting operator seat 12, a seed storage area 14, and one or more seed metering systems 18. In such a manner, a seed planting operator may ride along with the research seed planter 10 as the research seed planter 10 is pulled through the research plot. Seeds that are to be planted in the research plot are contained in coin envelopes that are stored in the seed storage area 14. As the research seed planting device is transported through the research plot, the seed planting operator accesses the coin envelopes and opens the envelopes into seed funnels 16 that deliver the seed to seed metering systems 18 for depositing the seeds into the research plot. In order to track the location of various seed varieties, a map may be manually created that describes the locations of the various seed varieties based on the planned distribution of seeds. In other applications, a map based on randomization of an experiment plan may be electronically generated based on the planned distribution of seeds. In either event, the map is generated before seeds are planted in the research plot and thus the map represents where the seeds are supposed to be planted in the research plot and not necessarily where the seeds are planted. This process is susceptible to various forms of error. For example, it requires that the seed planting operator identify the proper seed envelope and deposit the contents of the envelope into the proper seed funnel at the proper time and location. Although the research seed planter 10 shown in the figure carries a single operator for planting two rows of seed in a research plot, many research seed planters carry additional seed planting operators and are configured to plant several additional rows. With each additional operator, however, errors of the type discussed above are multiplied. For example, another common research seed planter carries four seed planting operators and is configured to plant eight rows of seed in a research plot, with each operator being responsible for planting two rows. However, each of the four operators may be capable of making the errors discussed above. Additionally, because the manual nature of these prior art processes, various errors are also introduced into the map of seed locations.
In a research setting, the ability to accurately, consistently, and predictably populate a research plot is very important. However, as noted above, conventional research planting procedures rely heavily on manual processes. Reliance on manual processes prevents conventional methods from quickly and accurately adapting to changes in research plans, which may describe a desired seed planting distribution within one or more research plots. Because conventional planting methods rely on records developed prior to planting the research plot to maintain the identification and traceability of planted seed samples, such reliance could introduce error that may be detrimental to the integrity of the results of experiments that rely on accurate research seed plot maps.
As a result, there is a need in the art for an automated research seed planting system and associated method. In various embodiments, the automated research seed planting system and method should significantly reduce the manual processes involved in planting a research plot. Additionally, the automated research seed planting system and method should improve the accuracy of the planting system such that characteristics of the research plot, such as the identity, location, and time that seeds were deposited into the research plot, are readily and accurately determined.